It Was Our Day...
by StarGazer
Summary: My first Takari fic!


**It Was Our Day**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or this song.

A/N:This is my first ever songfic, ever! It's also my first ever Takari, ever!(yes, Digitalbrat15 you won already I wrote a Takari ok!)Details for the song are at the bottom of the fic. 

Dedication: In Loving Memory of Debbie Miller.

Kari blinked her eyes open and felt a sudden pain at the back of her head and around her neck. The sound of heart monitors and other various hospital equipment echoed in her ears. The rubbed her eyes and slowly glanced around her, she focused on her brother, asleep on the chair beside her bed. Looking around the white-walled room, she knew something bad had happened, but she just couldn't remember what.

Just then Tai stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. Kari watched as he lay back and stretched his arms.

"Hey." She smiled weakly.

Tai stopped in the middle of his yawn and looked at her, a smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up. "Kari, your alright!" He yelled jumping to his feet.

"Easy Tai!" Kari yelped as he hugged her tightly. 

"Kari, I was so worried we were going to lose you." Tai wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"Where are mom and dad?" Kari asked, sitting herself up on the bed.

"They went out to get a coffee, they'll be back soon." 

The conversation was interrupted by a faint knock at the door. Mimi entered the room choking back tears and almost collapsing on the floor.

"Tai…could I speak with you…for a moment?" She asked quietly.

Tai's turned a deadly shade of white as he followed Mimi out the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes Kari"

She watched as he left the room shaking. 'What's going on here?'

--------

Tai didn't have to ask; by Mimi's actions he knew T.K was gone. He followed her to the room in which he lay, Mimi stopped outside the door.

"How's Matt taking it?" Tai asked nervous about how Matt was going to feel.

"Not well, I brought you here because I think he needs a friend right now."

"What about his parents and you?"

"His parents aren't here yet, he hasn't gotten in contact with them yet so I'm going to try again." Mimi wiped her eyes dry but soon they were full of tears again.

"It's ok Mimi, I know it going to be hard for you and Matt." Tai held her close to him.

"Thanks Tai." Mimi smiled. "But I think Matt needs the most comforting here." She held the door open for him and he stepped inside.

Matt was sitting by the window watching the morning rain beat against the pane. Tai looked over to were T.K lay, as if sleeping.

"Matt, I'm sorry." Tai said knowing how deeply Matt loved his little brother.

"Why?" Matt asked getting up and facing him. He looked sick, his face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot.

"I know I will never and could never understand how you feel right now, but I had a close enough experience."

Matt shook his head and walked over to T.K's lifeless body. He sat down beside him and took his hand.

"Sorry is all I can say Matt, I'm just sorry for you." Tai explained.

"No, I'm sorry Tai." Matt faced him again but this time he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Tai walked over and patted his back. 

"So, how is Kari, Tai?" Matt said after he cleared up his tears.

"She's still a bit drowsy, but she's fine…" 

"That's great." Matt said with a small smile.

Mimi watched from the door way as the two best friends talked to each other. 'I know, I'll see how Kari's doing.' She thought.

-------

She was walking down a familiar street with Takeru; he was holding her hand and smiling as the crossed the street into Odaiba Park. 

She had noticed a figure walking suspiciously behind them but though little of it. 

The stars shone brightly as they sat on a bench in the moonlight, talking and laughing, loving each other's company. 

It happened so quickly, that suspicious figure Kari saw earlier was back muttering something, whatever it was he was infuriated. 

T.K jumped in front to protect her; a loud bang and he fell to the ground.

Kari got down on her knees' and tried to stop the bleeding, 'T.K, you're going to be fine, just hang in there."

Kari looked up and caught a glimpse of the attacker from the glow of the street-lamps. 

"Why Davis? Why?" Yelled Kari.

"Shut up!" he yelled. Taking her arm, he threw her to one side; he brought out a long, sharp knife and held it to her throat.

"You wanna know why?" he laughed, he was no longer Davis but some crazed mad man. "If I can't have you, nobody will."

The words rang in her ears as she felt the cool blade against her neck.

She woke up from her dream sweating. 

"Now I know why I'm here." She shouted as she got up from her bed.

Mimi entered her room just in time to stop Kari from causing herself damage.

"Kari, what are you doing?" Mimi asked shocked.

"Mimi, where's T.K?" 

Mimi took a deep breath and thought to herself, 'The rest of her body's bruised and broken, why should her heart be too?'

"Mimi…?"

**Eight o'clock on the morning that you left,**

**The day was dark, I sat in the room.**

**She walked in and told me that you'd gone,**

**That moment on I knew you'd be our Angel,**

**Knew you'd be my Angel…. **

** **

Mimi broke the news gently; to her surprise Kari was quite calm. Yolei and Cody arrived in just then to comfort her.

Yolei had clearly been crying for quite awhile now, Kari held out her arms and hugged her.

"I can't believe this happened…" stammered Cody, searching for words. He was still bewildered by the whole thing.

"Kari, how are you so calm at this?" Yolei asked, frowning.

"Well, I guess now he's our Angel." Kari sighed. 'You're my Angel, T.K' she told herself. 

**That day I spent was the hardest day ever,**

**I tried to say a prayer for you.**

**Before my eyes there's so many colors,**

**But for today they all see blue.**

**Heaven, Heaven was calling you.**

**Heaven, Heaven needed you…**

After everyone had left her to get some rest, Kari got up from her bed and looked out onto the misty, fall morning. 

She watched as lover's walked hand in hand kicking up leaves as they walked and talked and whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears.

Even the bright fall colors of gleaming gold's and rich reds couldn't cheer her up, but yet she still didn't cry.

She left search of Takeru, she walked down the hospitals disinfected hallways until she came to one in which Matt was sitting outside of a room with his head in his hands.

"Matt?"

He looked up and rubbed his eyes. "Kari?"

"Where is he?"

"He's in there." Matt pointed to the room opposite him, then placed his head in his hands again.

Kari sat down and put her arm around him.

"Why Kari? Why did he have to die?"

"Heaven was calling him Matt, I guess Heaven needed him…"

Sensing Kari's calmness, Matt stopped crying and watched as she got up and walked in the room.

**We'll join our hands again some day,**

**And trade kisses before night,**

**Talk of the times we had.**

**Oh, we'll be together, oh someday**

**And watch over the stars at night,**

**Laugh at the fun we had.**

**It was our day…**

Kari looked over to where he lay in silence. His body was cold and motionless as she took his hand in hers.

She remembered just last night, when he had taken her hand as they sat out in the moonlit Park.

The way, back in DigiWorld, they stole kisses when the others weren't around and how they'd laugh and talk under a blanket of stars until a pale blue sky had taken its' place.

"T.K, I miss you." She ran her fingers through his golden hair. "Come back to me, please?" 

Finally a tear fell from her eye as she whispered to him. "It was our day, Takeru. Our day."

She felt Matt's hand on her shoulder. He knew it was his turn to comfort her.

**I'll lay a rose beside you forever,**

**And light a candle to remind me of you.**

**You're in my heart, you'll be on my journey.**

**Wherever I go, whatever I do.**

A large crowd gathered around a small gravesite as the coffin was lowered to the ground.

After the service, all leave except for the Digidestined. They all have their own thing to say.

Kari brings out a single red rose and dropped it down beside the coffin, she then brought out a white candle, placed it beside the big, marble tombstone and lit it.

She stood back and faced the rest.

"From the Crest of Light to the Crest of Hope." She whispered loud enough so every one could hear.

"It's just like you said Kari." Yolei forced a small smile. "He's our Angel now."

With that she walked away from the grave, followed by the rest of the Digidestined. Kari stayed and took one final look at the grave then turned her back to catch up with the others.

On her way back she stopped at another grave, Davis's. 

"You're Forgiven, Not Forgotten." She said before taking a deep breath and walking away forever.

**We'll join our hand again someday,**

**And trade kisses before night,**

**Talk of the times we had.**

**Oh, we'll be together, oh someday**

**And watch over the stars at night,**

**Laugh at the fun we had.**

**It was our day.**

**Our Day…**

A/N: Okay, I changed the song a bit for the story, but I don't own it.

It's sung by B*witched, my little sis is mad about them, I really liked this song so I decided to do this Fanfic. 

There could be a follow to it called, Are you a Ghost? But it depends on how this goes…. 

By the way, my new e-mail address is [stargazer_76@hotmail.com][1] if you would like to e-mail me!!!

   [1]: mailto:stargazer_76@hotmail.com



End file.
